


For Forever

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, but no spoilers, just a little bit, takes place somewhere in season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + hair-playing





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th work on ao3 and my 99th Shadowhunters fic. I promise I kind of have a life outside of writing fanfiction- emphasis on kind of. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been sticking with me since the beginning, and I hope to provide many more disgustingly sappy works to you all in the future! :•)

Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec unceremoniously flopped down onto the couch, shooting an unacknowledged guilty look at the Chairman, who pettily slunk away from his spot on top of the cushions. Alec had asked him what the music he had been playing the other day when they were talking in his study was, and Magnus ended up pulling him into a very disorganized dance that resulted in Alec stepping on his toes a few times. They would work on it.

“I thought we were having fun,” Magnus complained, minding the wine glass in his hand as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re my boyfriend, not my dance instructor,” Alec retorted, closing his eyes and leaning back against the arm of the couch. A small grin tilted the corners of his lips up, though, and Magnus couldn’t hold back the surge of affection that overtook him at the sight. 

He would never grow tired of seeing Alec relaxed like this, like they weren’t constantly being bombarded with issues and hardships. The loft was quickly becoming their place to block out the rest of the world. Their place for just the two of them.

It was  _ theirs _ , now, not just Magnus’. It was their couch, their kitchen, their bedroom, their closet, their bathroom. Both of them had easily come to the agreement that they had had their fill of staying away from each other, and they were determined to be better. All of their steps forward had been long and heavy, full of uncertainty and desperation, but this had been the easiest decision Magnus had made in centuries.

“I would have a lot more fun if you came over here,” Alec added, startling Magnus out of his thoughts and cracking one eye open to look at him. 

He still hadn’t moved from the spot where Alec had pulled away from him, but with his boyfriend’s prompting he moved forward and set his wine glass down on the coffee table. Alec patted his chest invitingly, and Magnus let out a soft chuckle, sinking down onto the couch and gently lowering himself on top of Alec’s body. He rested his ear above Alec’s heartbeat and wrapped his arms around his middle, listening to the steady thump and allowing his own eyes to close. He loved nights like these, when they could just hold each other and not worry about anything else. They didn’t come around often, and he cherished every second that they lasted. 

Alec’s warm fingers pressed to the nape of his neck, skirting across his skin as they traveled up into his hair. Magnus lazily waved a hand and removed all of the product from it, feeling it flop down onto his forehead. Alec’s pulse picked up the slightest bit as he twirled the soft strands between his fingers, and Magnus somehow fell even harder, his soul reaching out further and transferring itself into Alec’s own. He was so in love with this man, he didn’t know how he had ever settled for anything else.

“See? So much better than dancing,” Alec murmured, brushing his knuckles across Magnus’ cheek. Magnus let out a long breath, exhaling all of the stress and anger he had been feeling lately with it. 

He could let it go for one night. 

“Everything is better with you,” Magnus replied quietly, his heart racing as the words rang true between them. He was nowhere near as talented when it came to openly expressing his feelings out loud, but he wanted to. He always wanted to. 

Alec’s fingers stilled for a moment as the words sunk in, and Magnus held his breath. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to never leave your side.” He spoke casually, like the statement wasn’t monumental. Magnus swore he could cry at the mere idea. 

“Smooth,” Magnus whispered, the light-hearted intention behind it not really shining through as his voice left him. His mind ran wild with desire. He pictured waking up in 100 years to the same hazel eyes, not lined with wrinkles, imagined never having to brace himself to lose the person he loved most in the world ever again. It was too much, too sudden and raw. He couldn’t let himself hope for that. Not yet. 

“I mean it, Magnus,” Alec answered. His voice held no humor in it, only complete sincerity. “I never want to lose you again. You know that.”

Magnus’ heart ached, and he felt an urgent pull in his stomach as he lifted his head. He met his boyfriend’s eyes and nearly crumpled under the love that blazed back at him, unyielding in its intensity. Looking into that gaze, it was hard not to believe him. Magnus had always dreamed of having someone forever, someone who really understood him and wanted to stay. Alec could be that person. 

_ Alec  _ was _ that person _ , he realized. He would be.

“I know.” Magnus smiled as he felt everything click into place. He didn’t know why it had even taken him so long. 

He leaned forward and kissed Alec, closing his eyes as those long fingers threaded through his hair once again. He memorized the soft lips against his for the millionth time, documented every breath and every move, and knew that there would be hundreds and hundreds more for him to get lost in for as long as they both wanted. 

One day they wouldn’t just share a home. They would share a future. They would share an eternity. 


End file.
